Talk:M41 Surface-to-Surface Rocket Medium Anti-Vehicle/Assault Weapon
Untitled Um, why are there two different rocket launcher that look the exact same and say they are both in Halo CE? Contradictory This article says that the Halo 2 rocket launcher is the M19, then says it is this model, the M41. Which model is the one in Halo 2???? Okay,I know now. Will edit as required M41 NOT the same launcher as the one in Halo 2! I would like you all to consult your Halo 2 manuals. If you dont have one at hand then download it here. As you can see the M19 was the Rocket Launcher in both Halo 1 and 2, and the M41 is a WHOLE NEW rocket launcher for Halo 3. Please stop messing up this article with false information such as homing capabilities and such. Also of note is that the M41 can also refer to the M41 LAAG machine gun, so when I put M41 in the search area it should come up with a choice of either of these. Justin Time 08:01, 31 July 2007 (UTC) **Then make a Disambiguation page, we can't make everything for you! (Grizzlei) 7/31/2007 Yes well I wasnt trying to be mean or commanding or anything...I am just too noobish to know how to make a disambiguation page ^_^ Justin Time 20:10, 31 July 2007 (UTC) Aside from the name and the homing in Halo 2, there hasn't really been any difference at all to the rocket launcher, aesthetically or otherwise - the older versions are even labelled in-game as the 'M41 SSR'. Apparently, the Vista manual for Halo 2 labels the rocket launcher as the M41, as well. I'd suggest merging it. I can understand the MA5C and MA5B being seperate, but they are actually labelled and canonically different to each other, and are aesthetically different (if only slightly). The rocket launcher has remained fairly similair throughout the series. Diaboy 11:54, 21 August 2008 (UTC) actually the m19 is rocket part the m41 is the launcher itself, look at the side of every single rocket launcher its even in the halo 2 manual theres even a picture of the halo combat evolved rocket launcher wich happens to say m41 ssr @Justine Time: I'd suggest you play the game and not read the manual. The manual is wrong. You don't believe me, go into Halo 2 and go into a multiplayer game on the Headlong map, not campaign. and pick up a Carbine. COUNT the number of shots in the magazine. Then go into Halo 3 and go into a multiplayer game on the Guardian map(make sure you localize your MP match to your console only so you don't have any unexpected visitors drop in on you), and pick up a carbine. Again, count the number of shots in the magazine. I did. I counted 18 shots per magazine. EIGHTEEN SHOTS! Yet the manuals for both Halo 2 and Halo 3 CLEARLY SAY 36 shots PER MAGAZINE. Stop treating the game manuals as though they were the gossple truth and start treating them as though they were as inconsistent as the novels. Just because it's written in the manual, does not mean it's correct.--Ryker6102:47, August 10, 2012 (UTC)~7:46pm 8/9/2012 These pages need to be separated, because the M19 SSM Rocket Launcher is separate to the M41 SSM MAV/AW. 15:19, May 30, 2014 (UTC) :The actual in-game weapons say otherwise. 22:32, May 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Where does it say that? :: 08:29, May 31, 2014 (UTC) :::On the side of the fecking rocket launcher. ::: MAV/AW? does anybody know what MAV/AW means? EliteSpartan 7:55 August 9 2007 I'd guess Mobile Anti Vehicle/Anti(Whatever) rocket launcher... cant think of a W word to go there --Dandaman879 04:26, 13 September 2007 (UTC) Medium anti-Vehicle/Assault Weapon DarkbelowHGR CommbandD 22:32, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Misc. useless note There is an error in the page. It first says that it fires fast, then that it fires slowly. The 7ru7h: It fires quite fast for a rocket launcher and is very good for it's purpose. It fires slowly when compared to other weapons. By now my good grammar and trademark unsigned comments should let you know who I am, though there are others like me. Thanks for pointing that out anonymous user. I fixed the contradiction but I can't believe no one had seen it before. Good job. --EliteSpartan 10:07PM August 31 2007 ? who put this crap in trivia? --VanFlyhight "A glitch on Halo 3 Multiplayer is that if you fire at a Plasma Grenade armed and stuck to the floor, a rocket aimed at the Plasma Grenade will go towards it then the rocket will change its course and fire upwards for 2 seconds then explode. This will sometimes mysteriously spawn a Brute Chieftain which will sneak up on to you if done on the map Last Resort." Trivia Addition? I didn't want to add these because they change the "flavor" of the article in terms of imposing the reality upon the fictional.. However, I thought it best to see what you all thought: The Rocket launcher's firing sequence changes between 1st-person and 3rd-person perspectives. In 1st-person when fired, the barrel rotates, positioning the second tube into a firing position. In 3rd-person, the barrel doesn't rotate at all. Also the "arrow decals" are in notably different positions. The reload sequence changes as well. In 1st person, you open the clamps and eject the entire dual barrel, before pulling out another barrel system which you bring across your field of vision and insert into the clamp area, and close the clamps around the fresh barrel. In 3rd person, the reloader simply looks at the clamps and seems to manipulate them slightly, thereby reloading the weapon. A separate question is whether or not the length of this weapon is known? Deadguy71 14:22, 17 June 2008 (UTC) BAD IDEA TO MERGE not a good idea to merge ths article with halo CE and 2 rocket launcher.. Possiable meaning of SPNKr Could SPNKr mean, other than Spanker, Special Purpose Non-Kinetic rocket? If so this implys that most Human rockets work by kinetic enegry (KE) while the M41 Rockets rely on High-Explosive Force...-A Lone Deadly Wolf Rocket Tracking Where is the proof that these rockets can also track targets? Is it a AI in campaign only thing or a glitch?Guardians-117 22:12, 8 May 2009 (UTC) rockets lock on They do lock on in halo 2 but I have never come across the AI being able to do that neither with any rocket gliches in the main story and multiplayer games in halo CE and halo 3 Mistaken Trivia? The Rocket Launcher has a considerable recoil, although the very nature of its design requires it not to recoil. When the rocket is fired, the gases generated by its launch is shunted through the back of the barrel. When a rocket is fired in real life, the only sensation is an impulse and a forward shift in the weapon's center of gravity as the projectile leaves the weapon. '' In RL, Regulation states that you must have two people to shoot a rocket launcher, because of the risk of the shooter being injured or knocked over by the force of the shot. HGR That regulation may not realistically apply to Spartans, considering they've been genetically and cybernetically enhanced. Because of this, one Spartan could very easily handle the launcher without needing assistance.--Ryker6123:04, August 9, 2012 (UTC)~4:03pm 8/9/2012 Trivia Has anyone besides me noticed that on the side of the Rocket Luancher there is a picture showing the correct way to hold it? Should this be added?-- 'page/ ''' 00:50, June 10, 2010 (UTC) I don't really see a point in adding it, not really that important. I've noticed it for awhile, but I never bothered adding it because it is not really a fact about the weapon. --''"Why am I here and what the hell are you?"''The guy who hates his username. 00:58, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Uncanon animation There are two barrels in the rocket launcher, and after the first shot is fired, it cycles over to the next barrel by spinning. In Halo 3, after the first shot, the first-person animation shows the barrel spinning halfway (which is correct) so that the barrel positions the unfired rocket to be fired. However, the new first-person animation in Halo Reach features the barrel spinning a full cycle after the first shot(which doesn't make sense). This means that the emptied barrel spins a full round, and the firing mechanism is positioned to fire the emptied barrel a second time. This makes absolutely no sense because the second rocket is fired successfully. Maybe the new rocket launcher actually works on a different mechanism? If this is so, there would still be no reason for the barrels to rotate. This can't be an animation overlook by Bungie- it would be too easy for the animators to notice the difference. What actually happens is that the barrel spins halfway, 'pauses' for half a second, then spins again. I don't have any video clips to support this, but you can just go to youtube and see any scene from the rocket launcher. The barrel spins fully instead of halfway. Someone please halp come up with a possible theory on how the weapon actually releases rockets into the world. Slang Terms : On the top of the page it should say something like "this weapon is informally known as the Rocket Launcher" : I just did. It looks a bit akwardly long, but it clarifies I guess. -tgor365 02:58, August 12, 2010 (UTC) : Cool thanks. Yeah the offical name is very long. haha Darb 013 03:16, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :It was shot down because it was "redundant" even though having the entire previous name of the rocket launcher seems extremely more redundant to me. Darb 013 03:58, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Separate Launcher Pages I've recently noticed that the pages for the Halo 3 M41 RL, and the Halo Reach M41 RL have been linked to the Halo 4 RL. These launchers MUST have their own sperate pages as they are different designs of the M41. Look at the images of the launcher on the Halo 4 M41 RL page, all three are there. I'm trying took look up info and images of the RL from Halo: Reach, and I am consistently being diverted to the Halo 4 RL page. This is unacceptable. These launchers, while they are the same model, have different designs.--Ryker6109:00, August 11, 2012 (UTC)~1:59am 8/11/2012 I'm not sure why... This page doesn't have a section for "changes from Halo:reach to Halo:4" yet... because the H4 Launcher is REALLY different now! Lazurkri (talk) 21:56, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Ammo Type How come the ammo type listed in the infobox is the one from the old launcher? On Waypoint, it says that the ammo type is the 102mm Surface-to-Surface Missle. Quote Bit difficult to cite, as it is one of Spartan Assault's random quotes that can be seen upon starting a mission Dab1998 (talk) 16:43, April 12, 2014 (UTC) Homing Strength of Rockets From my experience with this weapon, I have been using the homing abilities, in the games when it is available and I noticed that the strength of the homing abilities have been various in the games. It was fairly weak in Halo Reach and 2 and even worse in 4 when the rocket takes a lazy circle when it misses the first time against an agile Banshee pilot. Then on Halo 2 Anniversary, the rockets homing strength has increased quite a lot that makes it rival even the Missile Pod from Halo 3. I dunno how I can reflect this in the Changes section of this article :/ Also I might add additional screenshots of this weapon soon. Wanna have a word with me, Blarg Here about it! 01:58, February 8, 2015 (UTC)